Forbidden Affair
by Coralina Liew
Summary: Hermione Granger sits in the Great Hall after the Yule Ball, thinking about her argument with Ron earlier. Draco Malfoy, ever the playboy, finds her alone. Draco M./Hermione G.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Hermione's POV)

Hermione sat on the steps by the staircase leading to the Great Hall. The Yule Ball had been dismissed now, but she wasn't ready to go. Viktor, her escort, had kissed the back of her hand and bid her goodnight, but even that wasn't enough to make the most of her night. Her mind kept drifting off to the heated conversation she had with Ron.

"_You've got a funny way of showing it," Ron said, his face twisting into an ugly sneer._

"_This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!"she had argued right back without missing a beat._

"_No, it isn't!" he replied, anger completely clear on his freckled cheeks. "It's about winning!" _

Hermione wiped her tears away. No point in getting sentimental. She looked around the Great Hall, watching the remaining students. There was Padma and Parvati, chatting with the two Beauxbatons boys, grinning to each other and laughing at their jokes. She eyed the Slytherin couple on the dance floor – Draco and Pansy were arm in arm, waltzing across the Great Hall. There was a rarely-seen smile on Malfoy's pale features. As much as Hermione hated the duo, she had to admit she envied their relationship.

A laugh escaped Pansy's lips as they stopped dancing and made their way to the staircase. Malfoy gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Won't you accompany me back to the common room, Draco?" Her words were slightly slurred. Hermione suspected she had been drinking too much butterbeer.

Draco looked over at Hermione, smirking slightly. "Jealous, aren't you, Granger?"

"You wish, Malfoy," she said hotly, turning her back onto him.

"Draco," Pansy said impatiently, propping a hand onto her hip.

"Not yet, Pansy," said Malfoy as he took her hand. "But I will see you soon." He gave her another quick kiss on the back of her hand, to which Pansy smiled. Hermione noted that even though she had a terrible personality, her smile was dazzling.

"Tomorrow, then," she said sweetly, and opened the doors to the Great Hall. With one last sly look at Malfoy, she left.

Draco sat down next to Hermione, touching her shoulder lightly. She jumped. "Malfoy," she seethed.

"May I have this dance, Granger?" he said laughingly.

"You're drunk," she replied, fury flaring in her brown eyes. Was this some kind of sick joke?

"I'm not, Granger."

Before she could say anything else he had taken her hand and led her to the dance floor, where they began waltzing. He was an excellent dancer, but Hermione chose to look past that.

"L- let go of me, Malfoy!" she spluttered.

He obliged, smirking again. "Now you know I'm not drunk."

"Your girlfriend will not be pleased to know what you've done," Hermione snapped as she smoothed out the periwinkle-blue fabric of her dress robes.

He adjusted the collar of his own dress robes. "Oh, but you won't tell her, will you?"

"Yes, I will," she declared hotly.

"That's too bad. She won't care, you know. Me and Parkinson – we're over."

"You're lying," she snapped again.

He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "What makes you think I am, Granger? I'm a gentleman, which is why I kissed her. We broke up a few weeks ago, but I didn't want to let everyone else know. So we kept it a secret and pretended that we were still together. I had to bring her to the ball or there would be rumours."

Hermione was still irritated, but now her mouth was arranged into a perfect 'O'. "You're lying," she repeated disbelievingly, but this time there was less conviction in her tone.

"Try me," he said, and with a cocky smile he kissed her right on the lips.

Hermione pulled away, this time her face blushing scarlet red. She wasn't mad. For some reason, she felt the temptation to kiss him back rising. Struggling to push it down, she looked away from Draco – anywhere from him.

His voice sounded low and inviting near her ear. "I forgot to tell you that you look beautiful tonight," he breathed.

Hermione, against her will, felt her chest swell with happiness. Draco Malfoy thought she was beautiful. No one had ever said that to her before, with her bushy brown hair, large front teeth and plain-looking appearance.

"Who are you and what have you done to Draco Malfoy?" An absurd smile was playing on her lips.

Draco said nothing. He took Hermione's hand, lacing his pale fingers through her own, leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss was long, wonderful, electrifying. Hermione thought her heart would burst with happiness.

When she finally let go, she looked up into his grey eyes. They were sparkling with mischief, and he was wearing the familiar smirk she knew so well.

"Well," he said, raising both his eyebrows. "I guess I did have quite a moment with you, Granger. I do believe you are one intelligent person…" he trailed off.

Hermione's lips curved into an involuntary smile. "Goodnight, Malfoy."

"Goodnight, Granger." He took her hand and kissed it.

She turned and left the Great Hall.

"Fairy lights," she whispered to the Fat Lady as she reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"Fairy lights it is," The Fat Lady agreed, and the portrait swung open to reveal a tunnel. Hermione stepped through it, a bit surprised to see that so many people were still staying up. Quickly she changed and went to bed.

There were no disturbing dreams for her that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Draco Malfoy's POV)

Draco was surprised to find that he was actually refreshed the next morning.

"Crabbe. Goyle. Meet me outside the common room," he said to his cronies. They stared at him, expressionless, and gave a very slight nod before turning and slouching off.

After a long, hot shower, Draco pulled on his emerald-green Slytherin robes and left the common room. Crabbe and Goyle were waiting outside.

"Come," he said simply, and the trio walked to the Great Hall.

As they sat down at the Slytherin table, Draco noticed as Pansy pushed Crabbe aside and plopped down next to me, ogling him with a seductive look in her eyes.

"Why did you waste so much time at the Great Hall yesterday night, Draco?" she asked, coming across as petulant. But he saw that she was only doing her best to keep the gossip away.

"Oh, this and that," he shrugged carelessly as Goyle poured a glass of pumpkin juice for him. "I was busy yesterday, darling. Really sorry I wasn't there earlier." But his tone implied that he wasn't sorry at all.

Inadvertently, he searched the room for Hermione. His gaze landed on the Gryffindor table, and he saw Hermione staring at him. He attempted a smile. She smiled back, but then turned to Harry and said something to him.

Breakfast was hard. He tried to keep his food down and not stare at Hermione. _She's a mudblood! _He tried to convince himself. _She's not like you! Get a grip, Draco!_

It wasn't until the bell rang, signaling the start of class, did he dare to look up. Hermione was staring at him again, a question in her warm brown eyes.

Against his will, he mouthed, _Midnight. The Dungeons._

In reply, she gave him a barely perceptible nod.

###

He was late. He was supposed to be at the dungeons at midnight, but he had to stay for Professor McGonagall's detention. Angrily, he cursed under his breath. His black-and-green robes billowed behind him as he ran towards the Slytherin common room.

Hermione was there, waiting. An indignant huff escaped her lips when she saw him.

"You're late."

"I know." He took her hand. "We meet again, Granger."


End file.
